This disclosure relates generally to mobility assistance. In particular, features for providing a person physical support while walking, running or otherwise moving around are disclosed.
Many people require assistance with moving around. For an aging and/or disabled population, assistance with getting around is critical. Many people thus desire the independence afforded by devices to assist with movement. Many further desire mobility assistance devices that are practical and easy to use as well as transport.
Conventional approaches to assisting people with walking, jogging, running, or otherwise moving on one's feet have included impractical, complex and/or inconvenient structures. Some devices require the user to hold a handle with each hand with elbows at the user's side, which does not allow the user to rest weight on their elbows or forearms. Some approaches provide a user support but without ease and breadth of use. For instance, rigid structure walkers require burdensome lifting to use and do not provide for easy transport of other items while one uses the device. These conventional systems further create difficulty with transport of the devices by not easily or conveniently being transportable when not being used. For instance, wheelchairs require large spaces for storage and are cumbersome to lift and move. Typical approaches further limit the terrain one may move over. For instance, rollable devices do not provide a rugged frame and wheels for moving on unpaved surfaces. These systems also lack adequate choices for positioning of a user while providing support of user forces applied in a range of directions. For instance, conventional systems do not provide support at angles far from vertical. These drawbacks negatively impact one's independence when one is using such devices.
Therefore, a device that provides assistance with movement that is practical as well as easy to use and transport is desirable.